


Sex for Dummies

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: In which Naruto needs to learn which gifts are appropriate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/16761.html?thread=2222201#t2222201) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** : Naruto, Sasuke, Sex for Dummies
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakura stared in horror at the book still half-covered in orange gift wrap on Sasuke's hands.  
  
"...and I was thinking, you're getting older so you'll need to revive your clan soon, and since you're an uptight bastard, you probably don't know _how_..."  
  
The grip in the "Sex for Dummies" book tightened.  
  
"...that women aren't your thing, since you haven't paid attention to your fan girls since the academy and you ran away with that snake freak- hey, did you learn tongue tricks from him? Anyway, there's a whole section dedicated to gay sex too!"  
  
And Naruto just stood there, smiling, while Sasuke glared at him with Sharingan eyes.


End file.
